


underwear-fest (various Haikyuu!! x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Not Wearing Underwear, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: An undergarment-themed gaggle of entries and scenarios, each featuring a Haikyuu character and the beloved reader!This popped into my brain and i just had to put it down on paper - or well, the Internet. Each one-shot is completely independent of the others!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	1. granny panties (kuroo x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, domestic fluff* Kuroo finds your granny panties absolutely hilarious to look at, and this morning is no exception.

Sunlight hit your eyelids, and you shifted under the covers, groaning in a disgruntled manner.

"No sun." You mumbled, covering your face with your pillow. 

"Come now, baby, you've slept far too long." A flirtatious voice hit your ears, albeit muffled from the pillow barrier, and you let out another groan. 

The voice chuckled, and you heard the sound of the curtains being pulled further open. Asshole.

"I made coffee."

The magic words. You moved the pillow off your face, tossing it to the side. Kuroo's handsome face came into view, and he smirked at you from his leaning position against the far wall. Sure enough, he had fully jerked open the curtains, and a blinding light was stabbing your eyes.

"Motherfucker." You swore, rubbing your temples. Not only were your eyes on fire, your head was practically splitting. Kuroo tittered, walking over to sit next to you.

"Language." He said, sending you a playful glare. You were tempted to smack the smirk off his pretty face.

"How much did I have to drink last night?" You muttered to yourself, swinging your legs off the side of the bed and rubbing your aching head. Kuroo whistled. 

"A good question. I asked the same one of Kiyoko and Yachi when they dropped you off last night, but they didn't give me a concrete answer."

You groaned, suddenly remembering parts of the night before.

Kiyoko and Yachi had dragged you out to the club, insisting that you go dancing with them. Dancing turned into heavy drinking, apparently, from the way things ended up. You wondered how you three had gotten home, as all you could remember was a positively smashed Kiyoko and Yachi twerking on the dance-floor so violently that everyone else steered clear, leaving a gap of space around the pair.

As if reading your mind, Kuroo answered your question.

"Tanaka picked you guys up from the club." 

You nodded. That made sense, he and Kiyoko had been dating for a while. It was really nice of him to not only deal with his drunk girlfriend, but her equally drunk friends. You knew the three of you were no picnic intoxicated.

You shook your head to clear it, but it just felt thick.

"So, coffee?" You asked expectantly.

Kuroo laughed his barking laugh, and helped you up. Your ratty pajama shirt, which was a band shirt you'd retired to the pajama section of your closet long ago, fell to hang at your hips. You shuffled towards the door, Kuroo guiding you. 

You broke into a jog at the sight of the kitchen down the hall, knowing that a steaming cup of coffee awaited you. What you needed right now was a good dose of caffeine, and maybe an aspirin. 

Sliding into the kitchen, you barely caught a soft laugh from your boyfriend, and you poked your head back into the hallway. Eyebrows furrowed, you questioningly looked at his face, which was twisted into a shit-eating grin as he chuckled.

"What?" You asked defensively, and he put his hands up, still laughing softly.

"Nothing, nothing."

You narrowed your eyes at him, and he blinked at you innocently.

"By the way, I bought you more of that hazelnut-flavored coffee creamer you love so much when I went to the store this morning." 

Your face softened, and you were sure your smile was as soppy as it felt. What could you do when you had the sweetest boyfriend on the planet? Ladies, get yourselves a man who shops for groceries _and_ remembers your favorite-flavor creamer.

"Aww thanks, babe." You said, and Kuroo watched as your face disappeared into the kitchen once more. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh again. He had forgotten about... _that_ underwear.

When he entered the kitchen, he was nearly overcome with the same surge of mirth. Kuroo watched as you poured yourself a cup of coffee, retrieving the coveted hazelnut creamer from the fridge and pouring a copious amount into your cup.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, crouching down to retrieve a pan from beneath the stove. 

"I would kill for some of your French toast right now." You said seriously, a loud growl coming from your stomach. Kuroo chuckled, giving your butt a quick smack on his way up, pan in his other hand.

"You got it." 

You blushed furiously, taking another sip of coffee and retreating to the living area of your shared apartment. Kuroo never failed to make you laugh, or get all flustered, or swoon into his arms. He really was the best boyfriend.

From your position on the couch, you peeked over the piece of furniture to observe him. His movements were languid and smooth, almost cat-like, as he retrieved various ingredients he'd need in order to make his famed French toast. 

As though he could feel your eyes on him, he stopped in his tracks, eyes flitting over to where you were lounging on the couch. You squealed, ducking behind it. Hearing footsteps, you giggled, squeezing your eyes shut as you laid on your back. Feeling a presence, you carefully opened one eye.

Kuroo's face was inches away from yours, and you screamed. He jumped, too, shocked for a second before bursting into laughter. You huffed, sitting up and taking another sip of coffee. His fingers moved to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, and you gave him the stink-eye.

"Grumpy kitty." He commented, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen. 

"I know what you need, a few pieces of my French toast. It's almost done, love." 

You smiled, making to stand up.

"You stay put, I'll bring you a plate." He said, the hint of a threat in his voice.

Sometimes you wondered if secretly, Kuroo was a mother of five children. He could be so nurturing sometimes, it just made sense that he was a mother cat in a past life. 

"Thanks, honey." 

The black-haired man soon emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates of delicious-smelling French toast. Your mouth watered, and you thanked your boyfriend over and over again as you ate. As always, it was perfect. From the powdered sugar to the char on the bread, it was positively scrumptious.

The moment you cleared your plate, you stood up. Since Kuroo made the food, you figured the least you could do was wash the dishes as a thank-you. However, the second you stood, a raucous cackle left your boyfriend's lips.

Whirling around, you glared at the man, utterly confused.

"Just _what_ are you laughing at? You've been acting weird all morning!" You said in a raised voice. He burst into peals of laughter at your words, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he looked up at you, and then down to your butt. 

Your gaze followed his, and you craned your neck to see what he was looking at. You were wearing underwear, but you always slept in just underwear. There was nothing new about that, and Kuroo knew this.

"What?" You repeated, and he snickered.

"Your _granny panties_." 

His voice was full of laughter, and your eyes narrowed, jaw dropping. 

Sure, you were wearing granny panties, they were comfortable. Loose-fitting, true, and not the cutest to look at, but again, they were _comfortable_.

"Oh my God, you are such a child." You snapped, rolling your eyes as you grabbed his empty plate and stomped to the kitchen, turning on the sink faucet. Your drunk self hadn't picked out the most flattering underwear last night, but at least you went to bed wearing underwear! You could've passed out naked on the shared bed, not that Kuroo would have minded.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, honey, I just think your underwear's funny!" Kuroo's voice was still laced with humor, and you scoffed, turning to face him, sponge pointed at him threateningly. The wet sponge dripped water onto the floor, but you didn't care.

"That's the same thing!" You said, exasperated and turning back to face the dirty dishes. A minute of silence and you scrubbing at the syrup-stained plates later, and you felt two large hands on your waist, massaging them. You were about to fire an insult towards the man when he said something that made you go bright red.

"I think they're sexy." He whispered in your ear, before kissing your ear lobe gently. 

You shivered, completely forgetting why you had been furious with Kuroo seconds ago. Your mind may have taken a nose-dive into the gutter, but it was only with Kuroo's help. You stood there, short-circuiting, when you felt a nibble on your lobe and dropped the sopping sponge into the sink.

"Y-You idiot." You managed to say, though not without a slight stutter in your voice. Kuroo chuckled in that teasing way of his, hands moving to your butt, rubbing it. The loose fabric of your 'granny panties' moved over your bottom as he moved his hands.

"I can take them off, if you want." He murmured huskily into your ear, slipping one hand under the fabric to squeeze a buttcheek. You squealed in surprise, finding there was nowhere to jump except further into the counter. His body pinned yours in that satisfying way, and you sighed.

"I wouldn't mind that." You said softly, and Kuroo's ears pricked up, a sly smile working onto his face. 

"Hmm, you wouldn't, would you?" Your boyfriend breathed into your ear, kissing down your neck and dragging his hands up your body.

"Alright pal, shower. Now." You ordered, smacking his hands away from your body and turning to face him. Kuroo grinned at you in that devious way of his, picking you up and all but sprinting down the hall to the bathroom. Your mind was now dead-set on a steamy shower, and Kuroo aimed to please.

Maybe granny panties weren't all that unattractive after all, you couldn't help but think to yourself as Kuroo stripped off his shirt, revealing rock-hard abs.

They certainly hadn't let you down this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am SUCH a sucker for Kuroo domestic fluff! This one was so light and fun to write :) Stay tuned for future one-shots with more characters, and leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	2. little duckies (hinata x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, beach day* Hinata sometimes wears boxers that have little yellow duckies on them, and seeing them never fails to brighten your mood.

The second the bell rang, signalling not just the end of class, but the end of the spring semester too, you were off.

Sprinting down a flight of stairs and swinging around the corner into the main hall, you narrowly missed body-slamming a certain dark-haired grump. 

"K-Kageyama!" You cried apologetically as the setter jumped out of the way to avoid your flailing limbs. He rolled his eyes before falling into step with you, strolling towards the entrance like every other student in the place. 

"Tch, be careful, moron." His words might have been harsh, but you could hear a tinge of fondness in his voice. At this point, he _had_ to put up with you because you were dating his best friend. Besides, you were so similar to Hinata, it just made sense that Kageyama would deal with you in the same way.

When you and the tangerine-haired boy had first started dating, oh boy, it was rough on the disgruntled introvert. Kageyama had to deal with _two_ hyperactive nutcases, not just one. With the amount of sheer energy you and Hinata had between you, Kageyama was surprised he hadn't rage-quit the friendship entirely.

Speaking of, 

"Where's Hinata at?" Kageyama asked, sounding rather uninterested. You knew he was anything but uninterested, as Hinata was basically his only friend. Not putting down Kageyama or anything, but he could brush up on his social skills. Outside of the volleyball team, he hadn't made many friends in high school yet. You three were second-years, but it seemed like the quiet setter had more important things on his mind than friend-making.

"He's already at the car. Noya and Tanaka should be there, too."

Kageyama blinked. They were coming, too?

"Your car is tiny, Y/N. How are they all going to fit?"

"Don't worry, Kags. You can ride shotgun, as long as you call it first." You said cheerfully, shooting a playful wink at the boy, who scoffed in distaste.

"I call shotgun right now, since you're the driver and you're right here in front of me." 

You rolled your eyes, laughing at his antics.

"No fun, you are."

Skipping down the front steps, you emerged from the grey building and out into the sunshine, Kageyama following. You took in a deep breath of fresh air, and sighed.

"Summer's here, Kags. Can't you just taste it?! The sun on your tongue?"

Kageyama gave you an 'are you crazy?' look and shook his head. You made for the parking lot, ignoring his look. You could spot your car from a mile away; the janky, red Porsche Boxter stood unmoving in its parking space. It was an expensive car, but quite an old one. You'd dug it out of a scrapyard a couple years prior, swearing you would fix it up by the time you could drive.

You'd done your best, put quite a large sum of money into it, and sure enough, the Boxter lived, breathed, and most importantly, drove.

As the pair of you neared, you spotted the violently bright orange of your boyfriend's hair. He was leaning on the car, holding his schoolbag and animatedly talking to two other boys; Tanaka and Noya, you noted as you got closer. They were third-years, but got along splendidly with Hinata, and you as well. 

"Ready, boys?!" You shouted, swinging your keys around your fingers as you approached. They yelled their greetings back, cheering for the arrival of summer just as you did. Kageyama sighed, sliding into the passenger's seat once you'd unlocked the Boxter.

The other three boys squalled in anger and disapproval, yelling at Kageyama for stealing shotgun. Hinata especially made quite the fit.

"I'm your _boyfriend_ , why does _he_ get the front seat?!" The orange-haired second year said incredulously, shaking your arm. You batted him away, laughing.

"He called shotgun, but you can sit there on the way back." You said, kissing Hinata on the nose. He went bright red, and he grumbled a bit, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but I am not sitting in the middle." 

Hinata glanced at Nishinoya, whose eyes widened.

"Like hell I will!"

"You're the smallest one here!" Hinata shot back, and you covered your mouth, knowing it was about to get real. 

"BY ONE INCH, HINATA! ONE. INCH." The libero roared, and you sighed, looking at Tanaka helplessly. He shook his head, and you looked to Kageyama, who was comfortably lounging in the passenger's seat, ignoring all of you and staring at his phone. Great.

"Hinata?" You begged, turning to your boyfriend. He shook his head violently, and you leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Hinata's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"O-Okay, I'll do it." 

Tanaka whistled.

"What did you have to promise to get that kind of response?" He asked, laughing his ass off.

You shook your head as the boys clambered in the back, Hinata in the middle. 

Hopefully the ride to the beach would be nice and short.

\---

Windows down, the five of you jammed out to hype music on the freeway. 

Hinata and Nishinoya had originally fought for control of the Aux. cord, but Tanaka snatched it away from both of them when he got the chance. He was currently smirking, while Hinata and Noya sulked.

Kageyama didn't jam as much as the rest of you, and even dozed off, despite the blaring music. You rolled your eyes as you exited the freeway, glancing at his unmoving form and snickering.

The ocean came into view, and the three boys in the back screeched at the sight of it, causing Kageyama to jerk awake.

"The beach! The beach! The beach!" They chanted loudly, and you grinned. The beach. 

Pulling into one of the parking lots, you paid the fine and picked a spot. Looking up, you saw the rolling waves no more than fifty meters away, and smiled. 

The air smelled of seaweed and ozone, and it made you happy in a way you couldn't possibly explain. Stepping out of the Boxter, you grinned at Hinata, who was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"What are you all waiting for?!" You cried, grabbing your beach bag and locking the car swiftly. The four boys cheered, and were off, sprinting down the shore to the water's edge, dumping their stuff halfway down. You giggled, strolling down and putting your own bag down with theirs. 

Putting a hand up to shield your eyes from the glare of the setting sun, you watched as the boys splashed around in the shallow waves, dousing each other in water and screeching. It made you laugh as you shrugged off your school uniform, revealing your modest bikini. 

The boys jogged back through the sand just as you were rolling out their towels, and their clothes were soaked through.

Hinata's teeth clattered together as he shivered, you could sure the clacking could be heard from a mile away. You opened your arms, and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Idiot, you'll catch a cold with these soaked things." 

Hinata chuckled, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto a towel. Knowing the beach, that shirt would be sandy by the end of your visit despite being safely on the towel. 

"If you wanted an excuse to see me with my shirt off, you could've just said so." 

You smirked, rolling your eyes.

"Darn, you caught me."

Kageyama followed suit, pulling off his own wet clothes to reveal boxers. Tanaka and Noya did the same, and you looked at them incredulously.

"You guys didn't wear swimming trunks?"

"Aha, we kind of forgot we were doing this today. So no trunks." Nishinoya said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing. You glared at them, before looking to Hinata, who was undoing his pants.

"Well, at least Hinata wore swimming trunks, he has the memory of a steel trap!" You boasted to the boys, and Hinata laughed sheepishly, dropping his pants to reveal boxers.

Not just any boxers at that.

They were the little ducky boxers he only wore on special occasions; their bold blue and yellow pattern complimenting his orange hair. 

You absolutely loved those ducky boxers.

Your jaw dropped, and a smile crept across your face. 

"Aww, the duckies!" You said, squishing your cheeks with your hands as you squealed at how cute they were. Hinata flushed, while the others let out loud, barking laughs. Tanaka rolled around on the sand, laughing his ass off.

When the bald man regained some of his composure, he choked out, "Y-You have ducky underwear, Hinata?!" before succumbing to more peals of laughter. Noya couldn't even articulate words, he was laughing too hard.

Kageyama cracked a grin, but as Hinata's best friend, it wasn't the first time he'd seen the ducky boxers. 

Hinata shouted at his friends to shut up, face beet red.

"I-I forgot I wore these today!" 

"I'm not even mad you forgot swimming trunks, these guys are always so adorable." You piped up, still staring at the boxers with a dazed look on your face. Hinata blushed, and his face was almost as bright as his hair.

"Thanks, babe." He said, sounding defeated. You ruffled his hair, bringing him in for a one-armed hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, let's play in the water while the sun's still up."

The five of you dashed down to the shore, welcoming the cold, salty water. You all swam to your heart's content, splashing each other and dragging great clumps of slimy-green seaweed out of the sea. 

Only when the sun dipped past the horizon, disappearing beneath the water-line, did you drag yourselves out of the water to watch the sun sink. You and Hinata sat close, hips touching, staring at the glowing horizon. Glancing at Hinata, you saw his eyes lit with the glow of the sun, and smiled.

"You know," you said, quiet enough so the others couldn't hear, "I really do love those ducky boxers. They're hot." 

Hinata let out a strangled noise as you spider-walked your fingers up his leg, face reddening. Resting your hand on his thigh, you let out a high, clear laugh; a genuine one. It made Hinata's heart melt, seeing you laugh like that. 

"D-Don't say things like that. The guys are right there." He whispered, still blushing furiously. 

"Hn, alright. I don't mind waiting until we're home." You said casually, laying your back on the towel with your hands behind your head.

You couldn't help but giggle at Hinata's scandalized face.

Thank you, ducky boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% believe Hinata would own a pair of boxers with duckies on them, being the ray of sunshine he is. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more upcoming characters: currently working on one for Tendou :)


	3. skimpy thong (tendou x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, domestic fluff, semi-spicy near the end* Tendou tries on one of your thongs, telling himself it'd make him more aerodynamic for practice, and you find out in an unexpected way.

"Huh..."

You stood next to your bed, staring at your pile of freshly laundered delicates. 

That was way more underwear than you'd wear in a week...you couldn't even remember wearing some of these!

Picking up a baby blue bikini-style undergarment, you narrowed your eyes at it. You had just bought this yesterday, when you'd gone shopping with your friend at the mall...and had immediately thrown it into your underwear drawer upon arriving back home. How the hell did it end up here?! 

You shrugged, giving it a quick fold and setting it to the side. Your hand seized another piece of underwear, one you distinctly remember wearing. Perhaps it was a fluke, and you'd actually thrown it into the dirty clothes bin, not directly in your drawer.

Still...you just didn't remember it that way.

Shaking your head, you blinked at the pile. Hearing the front door unlock and open, you raised your head.

"Honey, I'm hooome!"

You snickered to yourself at your boyfriend's ridiculous announcement, calling out to him, "in the bedroom!"

"Oh ho, just where I wanted you!" 

You flushed at his words, letting a smile slip onto your heated face.

Tendou poked his head into the doorway, his hair just as wild and bright red as always. 

"Folding laundry, eh?"

You nodded.

"Yeah, it's a party over here. How was practice?"

The red-haired man shrugged, coming over to you and picking up a particularly sexy red-lace bodysuit from the laundry pile. You blushed.

"It was fine. The guys aren't as good as everyone from high school, but it's still fun to play with them."

You thought of Ushijima, who had tried to get Tendou to play with him in a professional capacity when they'd graduated high school. Every now and then, you and Tendou would see him on TV, and the man would cheer for Ushijima and encourage him through the screen. It broke your heart, knowing they hadn't seen each other in years.

A small smile crossed your face as your boyfriend dangled the piece of scarlet lingerie in front of your face, pinning your hips to the bed with his own.

"Did my love have a wonderful day?" He asked, sinking his face into your shoulder and inhaling. Tendou smiled into your shoulder, you smelled like flowers and candy. You laughed at his behavior, a tinkling sound of pure joy to Tendou. If there was one sound the man could never tire of, it was your laugh, in every form and volume.

It could be the way you cackled at a ridiculous comedy skit on the TV, or a soft giggle of surprise when Tendou hugged you from behind. The laugh he loved the most was your purest one, an unadulterated sound of mirth you let out when he pulled up your shirt and blew raspberries on your tummy.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." You said, folding another piece of underwear. Tendou flopped onto the bed and started helping you fold, as you elaborated on your day of work and chores. Part-time jobs sucked, but bills had to be paid some way. 

Tendou listened intently, though his gaze was pulled towards the underwear he was folding. It was a burgundy thong. You had quite a lot of thongs, Tendou had noticed when you'd moved in together a year ago. They were your go-to underwear choice, and the way they made your butt look, Tendou wasn't complaining in the slightest.

He had to admit, though, his curiosity had gone a little further than expected.

A few days ago, while you were away at work, Tendou had tried on one of your thongs.

Call him ridiculous, but he really was curious! At first, he was shocked his beloved could withstand the discomfort of wearing a thong, but as he walked around the apartment in it, Tendou grew to realize they really had an interesting quality to them. 

In fact, he'd had a divine moment. Eyes widening, he clapped his hands together and shrieked, "Yes!" to the empty apartment.

This thong made him far more aerodynamic than if he were wearing his typical briefs. Less fabric, less material to chafe the legs. Ergo, more aerodynamic. 

Tendou grinned like a maniac, skipping off to the shared bedroom to change back into his own underwear. Next practice, as he played among his teammates, he'd be sporting a pair of the skimpiest underwear to ever exist.

Now, he lay on your shared bed, folding underwear and smiling as you rattled off the names you'd wanted to call a woman who harassed you at work, fury in your eyes as you aggressively folded. Having just returned from practice, Tendou was inevitably wearing, underneath his gym shorts, a lilac-colored thong, dainty and - well, not all there.

Come to think of it, he hadn't mentioned he'd be borrowing your underwear for volleyball practice. Tendou blinked for a minute, before waving that intrusive thought off. It was probably fine, you guys shared so much already.

"Hey, darling?" The red-haired man asked when you fell silent, finishing your rant about work. You looked up from the red lace body suit he'd picked up earlier, smiling warmly.

"Yes, my love?" 

"I have a volleyball game this weekend, Saturday night. Are you free to come? I play ten times better when you're cheering me on."

"Yeah, of course! I get off work at four, when does the game start?"

"Seven." Tendou said, feeling newly elated at the prospect of playing volleyball while you watched him. See, volleyball was his pride and joy, but so were you. Finding a way to combine the two things that made his life colorful and happy was a constant goal of his. 

"I'll be there." You said, leaning in to kiss him, and Tendou thought just how lovely you looked right then. 

Grabbing your butt, the man pulled you on top of him, eliciting a surprised laugh from you.

"You're lovely." Tendou said, kissing your cheek as a blush erupted across your cheeks.

You didn't answer, but kissed him instead.

 _He_ was lovely.

\---

The smell of popcorn and sweat filled your nostrils as you entered the gym's front hall. 

It was a rather busy night, you noted as you glanced at the crowd milling around. The concession stand had a rather lengthy line, and a general chatter filled the air, rising and falling with the rhythm that accompanied any social gathering. 

Your friend stepped next to you, looking around as well. She'd wanted to come, too, as she had a rather large crush on one of the wing spikers Tendou played with. Your boyfriend had warned you that this particular wing spiker was rather aggressive in real life, as well as on the court, but your friend hardly cared.

"He could spike me in the face and I'd thank him." She had said seriously, twirling her hair around her finger.

Now, she was dressed to the nines, looking put together and perfectly tailored in her black jumpsuit. You glanced down at your own outfit; plain white shirt, black trousers, and a jean jacket. Not bad, but not as fancy as your friend.

"Let's find some good seats." You said, leaning to her ear so she would hear you. The din seemed to grow, everyone's anticipation of the impending game growing significantly. It was a rather popular volleyball league, the one Tendou played for, though it wasn't in the same caliber as the professional leagues. 

Squeezing through the crowd, you entered the gym and glanced around, looking for optimal seating. 

A pair of empty seats at the very front of the bleachers hadn't been snagged yet, and you rushed over to them, claiming them before another couple could. They gave you the stink-eye, but you didn't give in. A long day of retail work and you had just about had it with rude people. Your friend caught up to you, sliding into the seat next to you. 

More and more people shuffled in, filling the seats remaining near the back and sides. You cheered when Tendou's team came out to warm up, brightening as your boyfriend's eyes roved the stands, looking for you. Waving wildly at him and jumping a little, you shouted out to him.

His eyes landed on you, and he grinned, waving back and sending you an air-kiss. You caught it, sending one right back with a wink. Of course, he caught it.

Your friend let out a disgusted sound, and you looked over to her. She was rolling her eyes, arms crossed.

"You guys are gross." She said, and you giggled. 

"Sorry not sorry." You said, watching Tendou practice with his teammates. They were all quite tall and built, but you knew they weren't on the same playing level as your boyfriend from seeing them previously. 

You couldn't help but let your eyes wander to your red-headed boyfriend's bottom, which appeared rather toned in the tight-fitting volleyball shorts he sported. You weren't staring, but man, was it hard to look away. It's not like you made a point to ogle your man's butt in public, but it happened more often than you cared to admit.

One thing seemed different this time though, you realized as you looked closer, squinting. Underwear lines? Blinking to yourself, you realized you couldn't see any. 

Was he wearing underwear at all?

Tendou was up for a practice spike, and your gaze was interrupted briefly when he jumped, slamming the ball down forcefully. You cheered for him, the thoughts temporarily pushed out of your mind as Tendou waved at you, beaming.

"Gross." Your friend said, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Don't be like that, it's not my fault you're too scared to go up and talk to that wing spiker." You said, nudging her roughly. Rolling her eyes, she frowned.

"I'm just super nervous, that's all."

"Don't be, you look banging in that outfit." You said, and your friend seemed to cheer up at that.

"Maybe I'll catch up to him after the game, see if he's single." 

"That's the spirit!" You said, clapping. 

As the game started, the crowd cheered for the teams, who got in position to begin. Tendou was on the starting lineup, and you cheered loud enough to be heard over the plethora of buzzing voices, making sure your boyfriend could hear you. 

Tendou's team quickly took the first set, and soon the second, and third. The other team fought valiantly, clinging onto a set, but lost it rather abysmally. You almost felt bad for them, but couldn't keep a prideful grin off your face. That was your man, you thought to yourself as Tendou slammed down a spike, scoring the winning point. 

Gasping, you joined the crowd in their cheers, and your friend was jumping up and down.

"Of course they won." She said confidently, as the pair of you strolled out of the gym to meet Tendou. Your cheeks were flushed from the excitement, and you couldn't wait to congratulate him with a big kiss.

You quickly spotted your boyfriend's wild red hair, jogging over and dragging your friend after you.

Fortunately, he was talking with the wing spiker your friend was always going on about, and the second you got close enough, you shoved your friend towards him. The wing spiker caught her, and they shared a surprised look. They'd be just fine, you thought as you turned to Tendou, who looked surprised at your forwardness as well.

"Great game!" You said, flinging you arms around his shoulders and kissing him. He was damp from sweat, but you didn't care. Smiling into the kiss, Tendou put his large hands on your hips, thanking you when you pulled back. 

"Ready to mosey on home?" Tendou asked, shouldering his gym bag and throwing an arm around you.

"You bet!" You said cheerily, before turning to your friend. 

"Do you need a ride-" You started to ask, but stopped as your jaw dropped. Your friend and the wing spiker were locked in a fierce kiss, and your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as you watched. 

"How did they- ?" You started, but cut yourself off, shaking your head and laughing. Tendou snickered, punching his teammate on the shoulder in congratulations. The wing spiker surfaced, glaring at Tendou.

"I'm assuming you don't need a ride?" You asked your friend, who was panting. She shook her head violently, grabbing the wing spiker's hand and rushing out of the gym.

"Ah, young love." Tendou said, and you giggled as he led you out of the gym and towards your car in the parking lot. Night had fallen, and you could hear crickets chirping in the distance.

Focusing on the road, you drove at a reasonable speed, turning on the occasional street. Tendou smirked, seizing the opportunity of your distraction to slide a hand onto your thigh, squeezing it suggestively. You said nothing, but Tendou could tell you were blushing even in the dark car. 

It was when Tendou leaned over and blew in your ear that you squealed, nearly swerving.

"S-Satori!" You said, trying to sound angry but coming off as aroused, which you certainly were. Tendou laughed, sitting back in his seat and putting his arms behind his head.

"I'll stop teasing you for now, but no promises when we get home." 

You shivered, looking over at the smug man and saying nothing, biting your lip as you looked back at the road.

Your grip tightened on the steering wheel as flashes of what Tendou would do to you flitted through your mind, each vision growing dirtier and dirtier. Tendou watched you, smirking. He could tell your mind was racing, just like he wanted.

Arriving home couldn't have come any sooner, you thought as you parked and leapt out of the car, fumbling for your keys. Tendou pushed past you, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping back to let you in first. You, however, threw yourself into his arms, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Tendou was almost surprised, but eagerly pushed his tongue into your mouth all the same, humming.

The pair of you shuffled over the doorstep, still entangled within each other, and Tendou kicked the door shut with his foot. Pulling away, Tendou laughed at your groan of disappointment, maneuvering to grab you and toss you over his shoulder.

Your yelp made him smirk, and he carried you to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed. You were instantly on your knees, crawling to Tendou and pulling him on top of you with a needy whine. Your back hit the duvet, and you found your mouth once again invaded by Tendou's tongue. 

You felt a rough hand massage your breast, and you moaned into your boyfriend's mouth, moving your hands down his back to slip under his shorts.

Your eyes flew open when you didn't feel the fabric of his underwear, and you felt around for it. Had he actually gone commando? Feeling upwards, you felt a waistband, but nothing else?

Breaking the heated kiss, you gasped, "Underwear?" and Tendou blinked, straight-faced, pulling his shorts down and showing you exactly what he was wearing. You gawked at the sight of your thong on his crotch. The small article of clothing did nothing to cover his rock-hard dick, which poked out rather indiscreetly. Blinking, you stared at the thong-clad male. 

The more you looked, the more exhilarating it all felt. You gulped, before reaching out to trace your finger along the waistband of the lacey thong, cobalt blue. This was...hot. Looking up at the red-haired man, who was waiting for your verdict, you smirked, grabbing his cock and eliciting a moan from him. He smiled, knowing that was your way of saying you approved, and leaned down to continue.

A while later, the pair of you collapsed on the bed, even sweatier than before. Panting, you rolled to face Tendou, who was still coming down from his high. The thong had remained the entire time, and you licked your lips at the sight even now.

"Nice job ruining thongs for me. There's no way I'll be able to look at one without thinking of you." You gasped, not really angry at him. Tendou chuckled, throwing an arm over your waist.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a curious Tendou! This was meant to be more innocent than it came out to be, but oh well. Hope y'all enjoyed!


	4. daichi's boxers (daichi x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, domestic fluff* Daichi's working late, and you're waiting up for him, but can't fight the urge to get comfy in his boxers.

Sighing, you glanced at the clock on the wall, noting the late time.

You tried to stay interested in the movie you were watching, sinking into the couch as best you could. But your eyes wandered to the clock every time Daichi crossed your mind, and soon the movie was forgotten as you checked your text messages from the man.

> **"Be home later than usual, working on the case." -Daichi**

He was always so diligent in his work, and his department had been tossed a rather difficult case a few days ago. It was no surprise he was putting all his effort into his office work, trying to crack it. You were beyond proud of him for being such a hard worker, and you did the best you could to make his time at home comfortable.

The last thing you wanted was for Daichi to feel stressed in his own house, with his own wife, so you did what you could: making meals, baking the treats you knew he loved, being there to cuddle him when he was spent from a long day, letting him vent about any conflict he felt at work. 

Still, his long nights were hard on both of you. It was hard, not seeing Daichi, or getting to be there for him like you usually did in the evening, having to eat alone and watch a show by yourself. You didn't mind it, though, because you knew how important this job was to Daichi; he had just been promoted a few weeks ago to detective, and you guys just had to adjust your lives to the increased workload. 

Growing restless once more, you stood up from the couch, sliding your feet into your house slippers and abandoning your movie. You padded into the bedroom, taking a look around the tidy space. Of course, the bed was made and the floor was clear and the laundry was sorted and folded. Your boss had let you off early today, so you got the chance to get some chores done.

You were used to arriving home to an empty house, as your shifts ended a couple hours before Daichi's. While it was relaxing to take on mundane tasks with your free time, cleaning the stove or the oven or the microwave, or even doing last night's dishes, it grew lonely.

More time with your husband was what you wanted most, but you knew it was a hard time for it. Strolling to the dresser, you pulled open a drawer, retrieving an over-sized sleep shirt that belonged to Daichi. It fit him normally, but you weren't nearly as tall or muscled as him, so it was a sleep shirt for you. 

Your fingers held the fabric close, and you inhaled the smell of laundry detergent. Your eyes flickered over to the right side of the drawer, and rested on the pile of neatly folded boxers. You allowed one of your hands to rest on a pair of black boxers, and hardly without thinking, you picked them up.

Dropping your own pants and underwear, you slid on Daichi's boxers, smiling warmly. 

You next slid off your shirt, pulling on Daichi's and grinning as you looked in the floor-length mirror in the corner. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you flopped onto the bed, smiling at your image in the mirror. 

Part of you was tempted to get your phone and call him, just to see when he'd be coming home. But you pushed that urge aside, knowing it would do nothing but make him more guilty about not being there.

You could wait, you told yourself firmly, trying not to squirm.

The minutes trickled by, and you sighed in frustration, looking at the digital alarm clock on your bedside table. It showed that nearly an hour had passed since you'd last checked the clock in the living room, and you slid off the bed, going to check your phone once more for messages.

Your face brightened, partly due to the glowing screen, but mostly because Daichi had sent you another text!

> **"On my way home." -Daichi**

You squealed with excitement, jumping up and down and racing to the kitchen, preparing a plate of food for him. 

Soon, you heard keys jingle at the front door, and Daichi stepped into the house, looking rather haggard. You set down the plate, padding over to him. 

Upon seeing your face, Daichi smiled, locking the door behind him before facing you. 

"Hey, there." You said, practically beaming at him. 

"Hey, yourself." Daichi said, pulling you into a hug. You heard him let out a breath, and he pulled at your underwear. 

"Wearing my boxers, huh?" He asked, a gleam in his eye as he pulled away. A smirk worked onto his tired face as you nodded, blushing.

"M-Maybe. I missed you, alright?" You said defensively, squeaking when he grabbed your butt with a laugh.

"I missed you too." Daichi said, using his other hand to tilt your chin up, kissing you sweetly.

When you pulled away, the pair you were panting slightly, cheeks dusted with pink.

"Besides," Daichi said, grinning as he slid his hand under the boxers to grab at a buttcheek, eliciting a gasp from you,

"I love it when you wear my boxers." He whispered in your ear, and you shuddered.

"D-Daichi." You said, looking up at your husband. He didn't look as tired as when he first stepped through the door, but instead sported a hungry look. You gulped, a familiar feeling pooling in the pit of your stomach.

"I-I made dinner, aren't you hungry?" You asked, gesturing to the abandoned plate on the kitchen counter. Daichi looked over, but his eyes turned back to you, a fire within them. 

"I'm only hungry for one thing right now." He said simply, and your blush darkened significantly when he took your hand in his, thumbing over the top of it gently. The touch sent tingles through your body, despite being such a simple gesture. 

"A-And what might that be?" You asked, looking up and challenging his gaze, an arched brow raised. Daichi chuckled, deep in his chest, and your cool exterior broke as quickly as it had been put up.

"I think you know, baby." Daichi said, rubbing circles into your boxer-clad hips. Sighing, you accepted the free massage, draping your arms around Daichi's neck once more and allowing him to pick you up. He grinned triumphantly, pressing kisses into your neck as he walked the pair of you to the bedroom.

His dress shoes made heavy sounds as he walked across the hard-wood floor, though that might've been from your combined weights. Strong man, you thought amusingly to yourself, squeezing his bicep. 

You'd have to wear his boxers more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt this one was more of a snap-shot of domestic life than anything else, really enjoyed writing it :) Not sure who else to write about, if you guys have any recommendations or Haikyuu boys you want to see, feel free to comment them! If not, I'm sure inspiration will strike at some point for a character :D


	5. pink panties (ushijima x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, domestic fluff, spicy* Ushijima wakes up in the middle of the night, conflicted about how his busy volleyball schedule gets in the way with his relationship with you.

Ushijima opened his eyes, slowly.

It was the middle of the night, he deduced from the darkened state of your shared bedroom. He hardly remembered stumbling to the bed and dropping off, but he knew the time had been 9:37pm. 

Standard bedtime for the grown volleyball player, but certainly not for you. You'd smiled when Ushijima had risen at the early time, knowing he had an early practice.

"Gonna head to bed." He'd said in that deep, rumbling voice. You'd risen, but only to give him a peck on the lips. "Okay, sleep well. I'll join you in a couple hours." 

Each of your sleep schedules were rather different, and to say it didn't have a slight impact on your relationship would be bending the truth. It was weird, when you thought about it. The pair of you didn't go to bed together, unless it was for ~other~ reasons. Maybe it was because your work day started a few hours after his, around 9am, with his starting as early as 4. 

Some mornings, you hardly saw Ushijima, and that pained you. He would be on a run, or would have left for the training center early, or would have a ridiculously early practice (though that was thanks to his demonic coach).

You never said anything, but Ushijima saw your conflict, even as oblivious as he could be. It was obvious, from the way your face would fall when he made to untangle himself from a couch cuddle, to go to bed early. He was tired, though, and he knew you understood.

Now, staring at the ceiling from under the covers, the large man frowned.

Perhaps he could be better, more accommodating, for you. A strict schedule was important to being a professional volleyball player, it involved organization and resolve. But you were important, too. 

This weighing of each item - between volleyball and yourself - had been going on for about a week, at the back of Ushijima's mind. It made him uneasy, the thought of losing you. He supposed if it came down to it, you would be his certain choice. As much as he lived and breathed volleyball, he wasn't sure he would make it without you - his love, his biggest supporter, his girlfriend.

You'd shown him there was more to life than volleyball, but that it was also respectable to commit to something you loved. That was the root of the dilemma: Ushijima loved you _and_ volleyball.

Though, Ushijima mused to himself in the darkness, there wasn't anything saying he couldn't commit to both. 

You shifted in your sleep, turning over to face Ushijima. The man smiled as you murmured something incoherently, before settling back into your dream-soaked rest. He wondered when you'd gone to bed, what you'd been up to for those couple of hours before crawling into place next to him. 

There was a soft smile on your face, and Ushijima wondered what you were dreaming about.

The covers had been adjusted slightly as you'd shifted, and now half of your body was exposed to the chilly air of the bedroom. Your hip was facing up, towards the ceiling, as you slept soundly on your side, fists scrunched and tucked in a comfortable position.

Ushijima noticed you were wearing those pink panties he liked - the rosy color complimenting your complexion as well as your mint-colored t-shirt. They seemed to stand out against the black sheets, those cute little panties, and a small smirk crossed Ushijima's face.

He reached out and lightly touched your hip, taking the waistband of the panties in his hand and fingering it absentmindedly. A fist came up to rub your nose in your sleep, before returning to its tucked-away position. Ushijima's expression softened, and a genuine smile crossed his face.

Going to bed an hour later wouldn't hurt anything, especially if it meant spending more time with you. He could still wake up early for his run, but perhaps he could come back when he knew you'd be awake. He could even use free weights at home, instead of at the training center. Then he'd be able to say good morning, help you make breakfast, give you a hug and kiss, be around for once -

" 'Toshi," your soft voice snapped Ushijima out of his train of thought. He realized you'd opened your eyes, and were rubbing them blearily as you spoke, "are you having trouble sleeping?"

Your voice was thick with sleep, but it sounded lovely all the same. That softly surprised tone, paired with your already-gentle cadence, caused Ushijima to feel all warm inside, and he squeezed your hip lovingly.

"Yes."

You frowned in concern, looking a little more awake now. Your beloved couldn't sleep?

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause as Ushijima chewed over his words, deciding what to say.

"I'm thinking about altering my volleyball schedule."

That got your attention. You looked surprised, but smiled all the same.

"Oh, what do you want to change about it?"

Different possibilities flitted through your mind; he'd probably have to go to bed earlier and get more rest, or maybe his team's practice schedule is shifting, or perhaps his diet would change a little bit and you'd have to buy different things from the store. 

Whatever it was, you wouldn't mind. Being your partner's biggest supporter was important to you, and you strived to do anything possible to make his life easier. Of course, Ushijima wouldn't hear of his career getting in the way of your own, and tried not to bother you too much.

"I want to spend more time with you."

You stared at him, fully awake.

Ushijima looked back at you, his usual serious expression donned. After a minute, your face broke into a wide smile, and you scooted closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"I would absolutely love that." You whispered into his ear, and Ushijima felt shivers go down his spine. His fingers were still on your pink panties, and he ran them up and down your hip-bone, causing you to shudder.

Ushijima turned a little more into your body, and your eyes widened as you felt him harden against your thigh. You flushed, but couldn't help let slip a coy smile.

"Hm, you said you wanted to spend more time with me?" You asked, a positively evil grin on your face by now; your tone was teasing, but Ushijima couldn't figure out why. Raising a brow, he nodded, slightly uncertain. 

"I think I know why." Ushijima smiled slightly, glad that you knew just how much he cared about you. But you continued, that devious look on your face, and Ushijima was unsure once more.

Lowering your voice to a whisper, you bent towards your partner's ear once more,

"You want to fuck me seven ways to Sunday, huh?"

Ushijima gasped softly as you nibbled on his earlobe, going red as visions flashed through his head. He hadn't thought about it like that, but now that he was, it gave even more motivation for him to be around.

"Wanna fuck me on the bed every night? Every morning, too?" You teased, moving down to the man's broad neck and laving it thoroughly with your tongue. Ushijima moaned lightly, and you lit up like a kid on Christmas as he bucked into your thigh.

"Ass-up on the couch in the afternoons? Followed by the kitchen counter, of course. Hard tile hurts, but isn't everything _better_ with a little pain?"

Right about now, Ushijima was clenching onto your pink panties like his life depended on it, thinking about just how much of a _goddess_ you were.

He was fully hard now, and wanted nothing more than to flip you under him and take you hard and fast. But he was drunk on the sound of your sultry voice, the way you punctured every lewd sentence with a moan, as though turned-on by your own dirty-talking.

"And _oh God_ ," you started a sentence but pierced it with an exclamation as Ushijima rubbed at your still-clothed mound, smirking when he realized you were wet. 

"-you can clean me up in the shower afterwards," you pressed on, biting your lip to refrain from moaning, "and fuck me senseless there, too - _God_!" Ushijima grabbed your clothed vagina harshly, causing a sharp tingle to flutter through your naval as your clit was abused.

Ushijima took his opportunity to go on the offensive, rolling to place himself on top of you, on his hands and knees above your shaking form. A flash of surprise went through your eyes, and the man chuckled.

Using one hand to tilt your head up towards him, Ushijima spoke in a low voice, nearly causing your eyes to roll back in your head at his stimulating words.

"Think I wouldn't notice how soaked you are, from _your own words_? You really are cock-hungry."

"U-Uhn-!" You groaned as your partner palmed your wet spot once more. Ushijima relished your moans, the pleasured expression you were making causing his cock to twitch. 

But while he appreciated your soft sounds, begging for him in their own way, he _lived_ to hear you scream his name. Growing impatient, Ushijima yanked down your pink panties, but instead of tossing them aside, he brought the fabric to his face, licking up and down the wet spot and making sure you were watching.

You moaned once more, blushing at the dirty sight. 

"T-Toshi, fuck!" 

Tossing aside the balled-up panties, Ushijima pulled his rock-hard dick out of his boxers, teasing your wet entrance. You moaned, bucking your hips in the attempt of impaling yourself on it, but Ushijima held you back.

"I can't wait to fuck on every surface in this house. But you know what I'm gonna do right now?"

You gasped as Ushijima forced you to look at him with a large hand, and gulped at seeing dark eyes and lust-blown pupils. You were in for it now.

"Gonna fuck you right back to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the spicy time with Ushijima, I didn't originally mean for it to go that way, but think it works out nicely! :)
> 
> Stay tuned for - probably Suga content soon? And leave requests for Haikyuu boys below so I don't have to use my one brain cell trying to figure out who to write about! :D


	6. briefs (iwaizumi x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, domestic angst, emotional support* A lazy Iwaizumi likes to sport briefs and play video games on his days off; You come home with an arm-load of groceries, after a 9-hour work day, to his lounging self - and snap.

You bit your lip, trying to balance all of your groceries but not having enough arms to fit everything comfortably in your grasp.

Kicking your foot up, you closed the trunk of your car with it, huffing as sweat dripped down your throat. On the way down, you nearly fell over, but caught yourself. The pint of ice cream you'd tucked into the top of a bag fell out onto the hot asphalt with a clatter.

Holding back the urge to scream, you set all of your groceries down once more on the walkway, turning to pick up the chilly container. 

Your patience had worn thin hours ago, when a fifth customer decided to be difficult and yell at you for ten minutes straight after you informed them (politely) that the vanilla body scrub they were looking for was sold out. Being a sales associate at a little skin-care boutique wasn't all roses and buttercups, especially not when your clientele was so snooty they felt justified in cussing an employee out.

After the offending customer had left (after purchasing a lavender body scrub, recommended by your coworker no less), you went to the backroom and cried. 

You loved your job, you really did. It was a gift, being able to make a living off of selling luxury bath items. But you couldn't stand it when people yelled at you, even if it was a complete stranger. Raised voices always gave way to gushing tears with you, didn't matter who was doing the yelling.

After wiping your face of all traces of your sobs, you had calmed yourself down enough to register a buzz from your pocket. 

Pulling out your phone, you had opened it to see a text from your boyfriend. 

You half-hoped it would be an encouraging message about your work-day, you'd only expressed to Iwaizumi a dozen times in the last week about how hostile your patrons had been lately. A sweet message, or even a simple "I hope your shift goes well", would have been above and beyond for your disheartened spirit.

Instead, you clicked on Iwaizumi's contact name to see the following message:

> **"Can u stop by grocery store on your way home" -Hajime <3**

Deadpanning, you scowled at your phone screen, waiting for him to send a follow-up text containing the love and support you so desired. 

When another message lit up the screen three minutes later, you'd returned to the sales floor and were restocking the body lotion fixture by the counter. Bottles of bergamot, apple, and vanilla-scented lotion filled your arms, but you let them slide down your apron when feeling the familiar buzz from your pocket.

> **"1 Image" -Hajime <3 **flashed across the screen, and you just knew it was a photo of a grocery list.

Anger boiled underneath the surface, and you checked the time. 

You'd already been working for six hours, and you had another three before you could go home. Iwaizumi had the day off, and the next two to boot. Why the hell couldn't _he_ go to the grocery store?! 

Gathering up your fallen lotion bottles, you arranged them on the shelf, pointedly ignoring the text. You didn't grace it with a response until your last break, upon which you texted back:

> **"K."**

Seconds after you sent that clipped message, your phone buzzed, and you scoffed after opening it.

> **"Can u also get ice cream" -Hajime <3**

Another buzz.

> **"And tofu" -Hajime <3**

That time, you had to close your eyes and count to ten, as you briefly saw red. 

Suffice to say that by the time you clocked out and got in the car, you'd not only mentally been put through the ringer, but you were now to stop at the grocery store, one of your least favorite places. Your grip on the steering wheel was clenched, your scowl rigid, as you weaved between cars through traffic.

Skipping forward to right now, where you've managed to put the fallen ice cream safely in its bag, and gathered all of your bags up once more. It was still a struggle getting everything to the door of the apartment, mostly because it was on the second floor.

You fumbled for your keys in your pockets for a good thirty seconds after realizing Iwaizumi wasn't coming to the door when you knocked. The prick. 

A gleefully deranged smile crossed your face when you finally got the keys out, but on their way to the keyhole, they slid out of your still-sweaty hands and fell to the floor with a pitiful jingle. Narrowing your eyes, you rested your head against the door, still laden with food-bags, and stared at their silver gleam.

"Hajime, if you're in there, open the goddamn door." You called through the thick wood, waiting a long moment before sighing and reaching for your keys.

Finally, you kicked your newly unlocked front door open, shuffling into the apartment to dump your cargo onto the kitchen counter. You immediately spotted your boyfriend, just five meters away, playing on the Xbox with his headphones on.

What was all the more infuriating to your tired-out brain, was that the man was almost butt-naked, save for a pair of black briefs clinging to his tan hips. A rested version of you probably would've drooled over his toned, muscled body, all stretched out on the couch for you to see.

But you weren't rested, nor were you drooling. You were pissed, mostly from being abused all day by prickish customers, and you really just wanted to lie down. 

"Hajime." You said, without any response. Damn those noise-cancelling headphones, the guy always needed 'complete focus' when gaming. 

Striding over, you tapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder roughly, and he jumped. Pulling his headphones off, he looked up at you, bewildered and frustrated.

"Come on, babe, I'm in the middle of a round!"

There was death in your eyes as you stared him down, chewing on your lip for a good minute. You finally spoke, and your voice was fearfully even.

"I got your stuff. It's on the counter."

Iwaizumi blinked, looking from you to the kitchen counter, where his ice cream and tofu was dipping out of one of the reusable tote bags, barely in sight.

"Cool, is it chocolate?"

"No, it's vanilla. You should have specified."

"You _know_ I love chocolate."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I didn't get chocolate, okay?" Your voice was anything but sorry, though it had been an honest mistake. 

"Hn."

You stared at Iwaizumi, who had returned to focusing on his game, leaving his headphones to the side. Huffing, you returned to the kitchen when you saw he wasn't going to help you unload the groceries, starting to do it yourself.

"Hey, babe?"

Your boyfriend's deep voice caused you to jerk your head in his direction, thinking he'd suddenly offer to help.

"Yeah?" You said, a tad more pleasant.

"What are you gonna make for dinner? It's getting late."

Your jaw dropped. The man didn't even look over when he spoke, he merely said his bit in that off-handed, bored way.

Iwaizumi looked over when you didn't respond, and widened his eyes at seeing your expression so furious. You pressed your lips together, glaring at your boyfriend fiercely before grabbing your keys back from off the counter. 

The groceries were half-put away, the remaining ones still in their bags as you stalked to the front door.

"Hajime, I have worked all day. If you'd asked, I would've told you how shitty it went."

Your boyfriend's face was unreadable, save for his widened eyes.

"The grocery store was packed, as usual, and frankly, I don't understand why you couldn't have gone yourself."

You breathed out through your nose slowly, pinching the bridge of it between your two fingers. Tears filled your eyes.

"It's been hard lately, at work. I don't have any energy to cook, so could you just make something yourself?"

There was a pause, and Iwaizumi looked stunned at the sight of you crying. You fingered your keys in your hand, hearing them clink before setting them back down. You'd wanted to run, to get back in the car and drive around for a few hours to calm down, but your exhaustion won out.

Instead of waiting for him to respond, you stormed into the bedroom you shared with the man, closing the door with a snap behind you. You put your head in your hands and cried, finally letting the weight of your problems consume you. 

Flopping onto the bed, you buried your face in your pillow, closing your eyes and inhaling the smell of laundry detergent. Just the previous day you'd washed the sheets, after returning home from another nine-hour shift. 

You needed a damn break, and you needed it bad. If you kept burning the candle at both ends like this, you were sure you'd get an ulcer or something.

You stiffened as you heard the doorknob turn behind you, and knew Iwaizumi had silently entered.

Hearing the sound of rummaging drawers, you furrowed your brow, but didn't look up. Maybe he was just looking for some batteries for his controller, and he'd soon be out of your hair. 

Instead of leaving, you felt Iwaizumi sit on the bed, his weight causing it to dip slightly.

"Baby?" His voice was soft, and loving.

You grunted in response, still angry and exhausted. A hand rubbed your back soothingly, and you bit your lip, trying to hold back your tears. It was all too much - the job was starting to tear you apart.

"I'm sorry about the groceries. It was insensitive of me to have you go, when I could have."

Rolling onto your back, you sat up to find your boyfriend closer than you anticipated, your face ending up a few inches from his. You flushed, and Iwaizumi took your hand in his, thumbing over the top of it gently.

"I'll make dinner for both of us, whatever you like."

Your lip trembled, and you knew by the look on Iwaizumi's face that you were crying again.

"I...I-thank you." Without warning, you tackled your boyfriend in a hug, bowling him over so his back was flat against the bed. He laughed that deep chuckle of his, running a hand through your hair as you cried, pouring all of your emotions out as you did so.

When your sobs finally reduced to slow breathing, Iwaizumi smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, knowing you were dozing.

He shifted you off of his chest, making sure to be careful and not wake you. As he looked at your sleeping form, however, he couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through his heart. Making his famous lasagna would put a smile on your face, that was for sure. 

You hadn't noticed, but Iwaizumi had put on actual clothes for you, his black shirt and jeans now covering his tight briefs.

Making dinner, getting groceries, he could do that. And if it meant taking that much of a load off of your strained back, he would do it all the more enthusiastically.

Even in your sleeping state, you almost heard his whispered "I love you", before he padded out of the room to begin cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a supportive man! Iwaizumi's a king, let's be real.


	7. v-string (kageyama x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *established relationship, stretching for a workout, quite spicy* You're stretching at the apartment, and your thong can't help but peek right over your gym shorts.

"Stupid Pilates instructor..." You grumble, pulling up your black running shorts with a snap.

Your cheeks were still heated with the embarrassment from the day before, when you'd gone to your weekly Pilates class at the rec center. It seemed that immediately, on sight even, the instructor knew that you hadn't been stretching as she'd told you to.

From the first position, she was on you, sneering in that cool tone of hers, "Someone didn't stretch this week, eh?", eyes glinting with malice. Like she took the utmost pleasure in shaming you in front of the entire class, who had remembered to stretch and were now snickering at your pathetic struggle to get into position.

You had glared at the whisperers, taking particular note of that stuck-up blonde bitch, Jenny, who was not-so-quietly saying, "What a loser" to her equally stuck-up brunette friend, Melissa. Fucking Melissa.

Before this class, you hadn't thought that women in their late twenties could be so childish. You were all adults here, weren't you supposed to be mature and encouraging?

Jenny and Melissa weren't the only two-faced bitches in the class, who would feign pleasantries to your face and tear you to shreds the second you walked away. The difference was that the other girls were more subtle about it, while Jenny and Melissa paraded their vindictive nature, unafraid of being heard.

It all was humiliating, truly, but you weren't about to quit the class - mostly because it was the only Pilates class offered at the community center, and you weren't about to gallivant across town to another studio when this one was closer, and free.

You could take the abuse from your demonic instructor and horrible classmates, if it meant you getting more fit.

Not to say you weren't in bad shape, either. You went on runs a few times a week, sometimes with your boyfriend, Tobio. He was the professional athlete, though - you just tagged along for some of his workouts, doing your best to keep up with the stamina-maintaining man.

Kageyama could tear through a five-mile run at a quick jog, never once slowing down or stopping. Months of desperately running after him had gotten you in decent form, and you could keep up with him rather well. Kageyama had looked over at you in surprise, but gave you a small smile, ruffling your hair with pride.

The best part about finally catching up with your boyfriend, and staying by his side for the remainder of a run: you arrived back at the apartment at the same time, and therefore could shower together.

You had to admit, some days the thought of getting all sudsy with Tobio was the only thing that kept you going, as you sweated profusely and panted like a tired dog, but stayed glued to the man's side.

Kageyama would say, in that even voice of his, "You can slow down if you want", but you'd shake your head violently, knowing that his compulsion to bathe immediately after a run would beat out his desire to wait and shower with you.

One time, you'd told him why you put so much effort into running with him, being rather frank.

"It's because I want to shower with you afterwards!" You'd said suddenly, flushing down to your roots with embarrassment. Kageyama had nearly stopped in his tracks, mouth agape in shock and cheeks flushed; only a couple seconds passed before his surprised expression morphed into a smirk, however, and he nodded once before setting off.

"Better keep up then." He threw the words playfully over his shoulder, and they'd barely filtered through your ears before you'd begun scrambling after him.

All the running around had greatly contributed to your performance in Pilates, and you weren't half-bad. Tobio would tease you sometimes, saying how you owed it to him for being so adamant about staying in peak form. He really was proud of you, though, and always was thankful that you cared about your fitness as much as he did.

Your similar lifestyles were what drew you to each other in the first place, having met in a cycling class at the university you attended. You'd been after your bachelor's degree in Kinesiology, but Kageyama was just there for the training; you'd quickly learned the man was a professional volleyball player.

From the moment you saw him, you couldn't help but smile. His serious expression was so dorky, you just had to go up and talk to him. Dating and eventually living together came quickly after, as the pair of you realized just how much you had in common, and how much your hearts fluttered upon seeing the other.

Grabbing that fluttery feeling by the balls was the best decision you'd ever made, and Kageyama secretly felt the same. Two years later, you were still hot and heavy for each other, and constantly looked for ways to spend as much time as possible together.

It wasn't always easy, especially as Tobio's volleyball schedule got messier and messier with last-minute practices and meetings; season was fast-approaching, and he was working harder than ever. Your own day job didn't prove as challenging, so you kept your schedule flexible, taking every opportunity to see the raven-haired man.

You'd run together in the mornings or early evenings depending on the day (always showering together afterwards), eat as many meals together as possible in the time given, and take hiking trips on any empty days (which came up rarely, to your disappointment).

You still came up with a lot of free time, whenever Tobio was off with his team; hence the Pilates class. Keeping yourself busy was the best way to keep from going completely insane on your own, as your day job wasn't the most thrilling. 

Being bullied into stretching more wasn't the worst thing to happen; it was far better than sitting around on the couch eating potato chips, at least that's what you'd tell yourself. Chips were your weakness, your comfort food, but you did your best not to go overboard.

You glanced at the kitchen, suddenly tempted to grab a bag.

"No. Stretching first." You muttered, putting your hair up.

It had to be done, you could do this.

You started with a light 'touch your toes', keeping your legs as straight as possible. Following with your typical routine warmed you up a little, and you felt much looser by the time you seated yourself on the floor, about to get into the 'real stretching' your instructor encouraged.

"Stupid hag." You muttered as you spread your legs past their usual flexibility, focusing on engaging your core as you leaned forward, arms out and touching the floor.

You paused when the burn became too much, holding the position until it dispersed, and trying it all over again.

It was a constant battle, it seemed, as you went from a seated position to the splits and back again. "Flexibility is of the utmost importance in this class; if you can't do the splits, don't bother showing up."

Your instructor's words words echoed through your mind, and you rolled your eyes as you switched to a middle-split, which burned less than when you tried it three minutes ago. Thank God, you were improving.

The last thing you wanted was to have to drive across town for another class, you just didn't have that kind of motivation.

The silent apartment quickly became rather dull as you stretched, and you reached for your phone.

Soon, your workout playlist filled the space, causing you to smile as you returned to your yoga mat. 

You'd tried Pilates without it, but the hard-wood floors had been murder to your tailbone, so the purple mat was made part of your workout set-up permanently.

Closing your eyes, you let out a deep breath as you went into another tough stretch, this time focusing on your quads. You kept your eyes squeezed shut as the burn spread through your legs, trying to push past it without harming your muscles. 

At that moment, Kageyama entered the apartment, ears perked up at the sound of music.

He knew that song, it was from your workout mix. The raven-haired man glanced around, setting down his gym bag as he spotted you through the kitchen, stretching in the designated 'home work-out' area of your apartment.

It was just a blank stretch of floor, which was supposed to be the dining area. However, the pair of you had left it blank intentionally, so one of you could always have a place to exercise at home, whether it was yoga, Pilates, or general workouts like abs and arms. 

Tobio smiled slightly at the way you breathed, the way you carefully took in and let out air to get the most out of your stretches. You were faced away from him, and hadn't noticed he was home yet, he realized as he stepped carefully towards you.

His eyes widened when he realized your shorts had been pulled down, and that your underwear was slightly exposed.

A smirk worked onto Kageyama's face when he realized they were your more revealing pair - the v-string.

It was dark blue, and rather scanty. The little 'v' was positioned right above your black shorts as you stretched, and the man's head raced with lewd thoughts of what he could do to you. 

You were positioned so perfectly, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Tobio brought his lip in between his teeth and bit down, as he watched you, prettily splayed and open for him to view, pressed against the floor. 

Humming, he kicked his shoes off and stripped his shirt off, closing the distance between himself and his bent-over girlfriend in two careful strides.

You jumped as you felt a presence behind you, but before you could scream a hand was put over your mouth. 

"Shh, it's just me." You relaxed at the sound of your boyfriend's voice, but weren't able to keep yourself from shivering at the way he spoke into your ear.

"W-Welcome home." You squeaked, going red.

"You look delicious in these, did you wear them on purpose? For me?"

Kageyama's fingers toyed with the hem of your thong, and you let out a gasp when he snapped it against your skin.

"Y-Yeah." You might've thought about him when you had first put them on, imagining how he'd react when he found them later that night; though you hadn't anticipated he'd discover them so early-on.

Your confession made Kageyama's cock twitch, and he moved closer to you, his hot breath on your neck.

"How dirty."

You whined as he licked a stripe up your neck, surprised when he grabbed your legs and pulled them into a straddle. "I'll help you stretch, since you wanted my assistance so badly."

"A-Ah!" 

Kageyama's eyes softened at your pained cry, massaging your legs and kissing your neck. "Mm, I'll be gentler." 

You panted as a hand snaked over one thigh to rub against your crotch, whimpering slightly as Tobio pulled himself into a seated position behind you, yanking you into his lap with his free arm.

You shivered as you felt just how hard he was, pressed onto his clothed erection.

"See what you do to me?" Your boyfriend's voice was sultry, words breathed onto your skin as he left open-mouthed kisses up your neck. He smiled as he smelled your perfume, mingled with your own smell; you really were lovely.

All you could do was moan as you relished the attention from the man, biting your lip as he slid his hands under your shorts and past your little thong, one going to circle your entrance and the other to grab your thigh possessively.

"H-Hah, ngh-" You gasped when Kageyama suddenly thrust a finger in knuckle-deep, clenching down on it.

"Mm, you can save that for my cock, princess."

You blushed at the pet-name, which only made its appearance during hot-and-heavy times like these. It never failed to indicate that you'd be getting laid shortly, and the way Kageyama was fingering you added fuel to that fire.

"N-Ngh, fuck..." Tobio smirked at your cries as he circled your clit, knowing he was bringing you closer to the peak. 

When you've been with someone as long as you two have, it's almost second-nature bringing them to the edge. Tobio grinned as he saw the signs that you were close, squelching his fingers in and out brutally. Your walls clenched and sputtered around them as you grabbed behind you for support, getting hold of his thighs.

"You wanna come?" Kageyama cooed into your ear teasingly, halting his actions for the moment. 

You bucked the air in protest, sputtering "Y-Yes!"

"Yes, what?" The man brushed your clit, and you gasped. 

"P-Please! Yes, please!" 

Kageyama smirked, quickening his pace against your tingling clit. You bit your lip as you felt yourself become undone, throwing your head back onto Tobio's shoulder as a burning ecstasy filled your lower regions.

"F-Fuck!"

Tobio kissed your neck lovingly, letting you ride out your high before withdrawing his fingers from your shorts.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how they gleamed in the light, covered in slick.

"You really came hard, didn't you?"

Flushing, you huffed.

"S-Shut up."

Your boyfriend smiled, a geniune one, as you turned to glare at him. 

You were met with a kiss, and melted into it. It wasn't until Kageyama pulled away that you realized you were grinning.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" 

Nodding, you rose shakily to your feet, up and out of his lap. 

Glancing to his still-tented erection, a smirk curled onto your lips. Getting on your tippy-toes, you whispered into Tobio's ear,

"You can stretch me all you want in the shower, I think I need the help."

And with that, you skipped off to the bathroom, leaving behind a red-faced Kageyama, who quickly snapped out of his stupor to rush after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I've updated, and I apologize! My schedule's gotten very busy with classes and work, but I'm still working on updates as I can!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying so far, and please let me know in the comments which characters you want to see next! :)


End file.
